Merci pour le beurre
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Il avait juste oublié d'acheter du beurre, ce n'était pas si grave, non ?


Camarades !

Du MadWhale, ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur eux un peu comme ça, sans raison particulière et l'objet de mon texte m'est venu un peu par hasard. J'adore faire des gâteaux (en particulier les cookies) et j'adore le thé. Les scones, évoqués dans mon texte, sont des gâteaux anglais, servis généralement avec le thé, une crème épaisse et la compagnie de la reine d'Angleterre. Enfin presque. Au programme, du fluff, du thé, une dispute et Downton Abbey.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Jefferson était heureux ce jour là. Ce matin il avait enfin reçu son colis qui contenait l'édition complète et collector – attention – de la série Downton Abbey, qu'il regardait avec Grace et dont ils étaient fans et en plus il avait enfin trouvé la recette parfaite de scones, qu'il avait subtilisé à un des livres de la bibliothèque de Belle. Elle avait même accepté de jouer les cobayes pour donner son avis sur la qualité des gâteaux avant qu'il ne puisse les servir avec le thé de cet après-midi.

« C'est parfait. Avec un peu de beurre et de la confiture, ça le sera encore plus. »

Il l'avait remerciée et avait ensuite passé le reste de la journée à confectionner d'autres scones et attendre le retour de Grace. Ce n'est qu'au moment de dresser la table qu'il se rendit compte qu'il a utilisé tout le beurre pour faire ses scones et il s'empresse de passer un coup de fil à Victor qu'il sait être au supermarché pour lui demander d'en rapporter en urgence. Ce dernier lui promet en slalomant comme il peut dans les rayons, pressé d'en finir. Pourquoi tout le monde avait décidé de remplir son frigo aujourd'hui nom d'un chien ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils encore changé la dispositions des rayons, il ne retrouvait plus rien…

Quand il peut enfin rentrer, énervé d'avoir du tourner en rond à la recherche du rayon cosmétique, il est épuisé et n'a qu'une hâte, se reposer et pourquoi pas, soyons fous, regarder quelque chose à la télé, se détendre.

Mais d'abord il doit ranger les courses. Heureusement Jefferson vient l'aider. Il est en train de rassembler les produits d'hygiène pour les monter dans la salle de bain quand Jefferson lui fait remarquer qu'il a oublié le beurre. Il se disait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, ce n'est pas la première fois, même avec une liste, qu'il oublie toujours aussi.

« Désolé, j'irai en reprendre demain.

\- Mais j'en ai besoin pour tout à l'heure, pour le thé, avec les scones… »

Victor soupire. La journée a été longue pour lui. Il neige abondamment ces derniers temps et entre les cas de grippes, bronchites et autres maladies hivernales, il y a aussi les cas de chutes sur des plaques de verglas qui ont occasionnées de chevilles cassées, une partie du personnel de l'hôpital est également malade, lui donnant plus de travail. Et pour couronner le tout il fait un froid de canard et il n'a pas envie de retourner dehors, même si c'est pour prendre la voiture. Il n'a pas envie de se coltiner du monde, pas encore une fois.

« Tu peux t'en passer pour cette fois ? Je n'ai pas envie de re-sortir par ce temps…

\- Mais j'ai besoin de beurre pour le thé, c'est important. Il faut que ce soit parfait.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Tu as le reste, c'est l'essentiel.

\- De toutes les façons c'est toujours la même chose – marmonne Jefferson d'un ton maussade – tu oublies toujours quelque chose.

\- Pardon ? Écoute je suis désolé, j'ai de grosses journées de boulot ces derniers temps, tu peux le comprendre ça ? J'avais autre choses à penser qu'à une stupide plaquette de beurre pour une de tes énièmes parties de thé... »

Jefferson lui lance un regard noir, plein de reproches. Le ton n'est pas monté une seule fois, mais les deux se tiennent face à face, tendus.

« Mais je te l'avais bien spécifié, je te l'ai dit au téléphone…

\- Comme si tu n'oubliais jamais rien. Tu oublies parfois d'acheter des choses plus importantes et je n'en fait pas tout un foin.

\- Pardon ? Tu entends quoi par là ?

\- Que c'est le plus souvent moi qui fait les courses. Tu repousses toujours le moment. Alors ne vient pas me faire un scandale pour du beurre.

\- C'est important pour moi.

\- Écoute, je... – Il prend une profonde inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver – je dis juste qu'il y a d'autres priorités avant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Les parties de thés avec ma fille sont importantes. Tu es capable de comprendre ça. Tu es médecin, tu devrais être capable de faire preuve d'empathie non ? »

Victor serre les poings et semble être sur le point de perdre son calme. Mais au lieu de ça il monte dans son bureau et claque violemment la porte. Jefferson reste dans la cuisine, à regarder le reste des courses qui n'a pas été rangé et d'un revers de la main, fait tomber sur le sol une bouteille de shampoing, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire pour extérioriser sa colère.

Pourquoi Victor ne comprend pas à quel point les parties de thé avec sa fille sont importantes ? C'était une des choses qu'ils aimaient le plus faire avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par cette malédiction. Quand ils se s'étaient retrouvés les premiers jours, ce n'était évident pour aucun d'entre eux. Il y avait eu trop d'années de distance pour que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Puis Jefferson avait eu l'idée d'inviter Grace à prendre le thé dans un petit salon en ville. Avec un vrai service, de vrais gâteaux et une gentille vieille dame pour les servir. Puis au fur et à mesure, ils se retrouvaient chez lui, à prendre le thé autour d'un service acheté exprès pour l'occasion. Petit à petit les liens entre le père et la fille s'étaient renoués, à tel point qu'ils en avaient fait un véritable rituel. Quand Jefferson ne se sentait pas bien, il lui suffisait de jeter un œil au service à thé pour se rassurer, pour savoir que plus jamais sa fille n'allait lui être arrachée.

Mais bien sûr Victor ne pouvait pas le savoir parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement parlé de ça, parce ce dernier refuse lui même de parler plus de ce frère perdu, ce frère qui dans ce monde est connu de tous pour être un monstre qu'on prend parfois en pitié. Ils aimerait qu'ils puissent enfin en parler mais il ne veut pas le forcer, alors il attends, patiemment. Mais ça le ronge, mine de rien, parce qu'il sent que son couple risque d'en pâtir. Et il sent qu'il ne supporterait pas une autre séparation.

Il soupire et ramasse la bouteille de shampoing et commence à ranger le reste des courses. Au moins Grace n'a pas entendu leur dispute. C'est déjà ça. Après avoir terminé, il se met à préparer le thé. Il ne manque que le beurre. C'est idiot, il le sait, Grace pourrait s'en passer, elle s'en moque même, elle préfère la confiture et lui aussi, mais c'est tout de même mieux du beurre avec les scones et la confiture, comme l'a dit Belle. Grace aime bien l'étaler doucement, en prenant un petit air supérieur et un petit accent posh*, quand elle fait ça il l'appelle ma Lady Mary Crawley et ça la fait rire, d'ailleurs ils devraient regarder la série avec Victor… enfin si il a le temps, ces derniers temps ce dernier ne dort presque plus à la maison et passe ses nuits à l'hôpital.

Il entend la porte claquer et sourit, s'attendant à voir Grace débarquer. Il s'apprête à ouvrir les bras pour l'embrasser quand il voit Victor, emmitouflé dans une épaisse écharpe, de la neige sur les épaules se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il lui tends un petit paquet. Du beurre. Jefferson a à peine le temps de réagir que Victor remonte déjà dans son bureau.

**oOo**

Grace remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle lui en fait la remarque.

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie, on s'est juste un peu disputé avec Victor. Ce ne n'est rien. »

Mais Grace fait la moue, peu convaincue alors elle sort de la pièce et revient quelques instants plus tard en traînant Victor derrière elle et l'oblige à s'installer avec eux. Au début Victor hésite et n'y met pas beaucoup de volonté. Jefferson ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à bouder alors qu'une enfant de douze ans se comporte de manière plus adulte que lui.

« Tu devrais écouter Lady Mary, sinon elle va dépêcher Carson pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ou pire, Lady Violet. »

Devant la mine mi-boudeuse, mi-perplexe de Victor, les deux se mettent à rire. Il doit les prendre pour des fous, d'ailleurs son petit-ami n'est-il pas le Chapelier fou ? Après s'être calmés, Jefferson lui explique.

« C'est à cause de la série Downton Abbey… tu sais avec l'actrice qui joue le professeur McGonagall dans Harry Potter. Tu connais ?

\- Evidemment que je connais Harry Potter ! Je ne vis pas dans une grotte tu sais.

\- Non tu vis ici. »

Victor se retient de lui lancer un « Merci Captain Obvious ! » mais lui sourit et il boit son thé comme Grace lui montre.

**oOo**

Le soir, après le visionnage des premiers épisodes de la fameuse série britannique et un élan d'affection pour certains personnages dont Lady Violet, Victor monte se coucher. Ils n'ont pas vraiment parlé depuis la dispute, juste quelques banalités. Il se sent coupable et n'ose pas regarder Jefferson dans les yeux. Il regarde son téléphone pour voir si il n'a pas reçu des messages et Jefferson feuillette un magazine mais ses yeux restent rivés sur la même page. Finalement il décide de briser le silence.

« Merci pour le beurre.

\- Ce n'était rien. »

Son ton est un peu sec. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

« Non. Je… je suis désolé de m'être fâché pour ça. Tu es épuisé en ce moment, je le sais et je viens faire des histoires pour rien.

\- Ce n'était pas rien et tu le sais. »

Il pose son téléphone sur la table de chevet et attrape le magazine pour le pousser par terre, obligeant ainsi Jefferson à le regarder.

« Avant cet après-midi je n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était important pour toi. J'aurai du comprendre. J'ai été con. Excuse moi.

\- Non c'est moi… tu es retourné dans le froid juste pour du moi, pour du beurre. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Et j'ai été méchant avec toi, je n'aurai pas du dire ça.»

Victor tend la main pour le stopper.

« Écoute… je savais à quel point tu avais souffert de ne pas être avec ta fille pendant tout ce temps… et je n'avais pas réalisé ça avant. Dans.. dans mon monde d'origine je n'avais jamais vécu ça, même avec ma mère ou mon frère. Nous n'étions pas une famille démonstrative. Au contraire il ne fallait pas être trop sentimental. Et la malédiction n'a rien arrangé. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, c'est juste que j'aurai du comprendre plus tôt à quel point cela t'aidait… après tout je suis médecin, je devrais comprendre ce genre de choses. »

Pour toute réponse, Jefferson l'enlaça. Enfin.

« Enfin.

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Enfin tu t'ouvres à moi. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. »

Victor semble gêné. Même si ce qu'il vient de lui dire le peine, il est heureux de le voir se confier. Il est heureux parce qu'ils vont pouvoir enfin se parler, pouvoir s'ouvrir et se comprendre réellement. Les barrières comment à tomber.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être psy, boulanger ou danseur de claquettes pour comprendre… il suffit juste de parler.

\- Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi. Laisse moi le temps. Alors… tu acceptes mes excuses ?

\- Tout à fait. Et tu acceptes les miennes ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Sans crier gare Jefferson bascula sur la côté pour se mettre à califourchon sur Victor et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il se détacha de lui avant de sourire.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance. J'ai un homme prêt à tout, y compris m'acheter du beurre pour me faire plaisir.

\- Y compris braver le froid – Victor se redressa sur ses coudes – même Jon Snow n'aurait pas pu affronter cette neige glaciale.

\- Tu ne mentais pas à propos de la grotte…

\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait à la page mais je ne suis pas un dinosaure non plus. »

Il l'embrassa puis Jefferson enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« - Il fait si froid que ça dehors ?

\- Ce n'est pas le Mur mais on s'en rapproche. J'ai encore froid à certains endroits…

\- Tant mieux – Jefferson avait maintenant le sourire du chat de Cheshire et tendis le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet – tant mieux.

\- Pourquoi ? – même s'il devinait parfaitement la réponse et qu'il éteignait la lumière de son côté lui aussi.

\- Parce que je compte bien te réchauffer. »

Le baiser, et la nuit qui s'ensuivit valaient bien toutes les disputes – et plaquettes de beurre – du monde. Il y en aurait d'autres mais jamais rien ne pouvait les séparer, ils en étaient persuadés.

* * *

* Posh est un terme qui ne désigne pas seulement une Spice Girl, mais aussi un accent britannique pour désigner un accent "snob", très aristocrate et dont Lady Mary de la série Downton Abbey en est la parfaite incarnation.

Et pour terminer : Vive Lady Violet !


End file.
